Naruhina, Songfic, Oneshot
by JouninTroublesome
Summary: Here is a oneshot NARUHINA...


Naruto POV

Hi im Naruto Uzumaki, I live in Konohagakure and it seems to be that everyone around me is pairing off… Sakura and sasuke went out for a certain amount of time when he got back but sasuke broke it up and now sakura is with Lee, Chouji and ino, neji and tenten Shikamaru and Temari, Hinata must of got tired of waiting for someone and is now with Kiba and shino is with some girl called kikio. Ive been thinking about everyone and noticed that kiba and hinata's relationship isn't really working. Hinata is a nice chick and everything, and has become one of my best friends, and I am willing to fight kiba for her, tonight will be it.

Tonight were all having a karaoke party everyone is going to sing a song for a person and the person has to figure out that its for them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Scene Break) Normal POV

As everyone arrived at the karaoke party at sakuras house people were getting ready for there songs, all the couples were in a booth snuggling and kissing, couple stuff…

Only naruto, Sasuke and hinata sat together with no-one, Apparently Kiba had to wash akamaru or something…

"ok who is going first?" said sakura in the microphone

Everyone paused for a second until Hinata raised her hand

"I will"

Everyone was surprised, but she took to the stage and the music started playing

**I feel like, I would like  
To be somewhere else doing something that matters  
And I'll admit here, while I sit here  
My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather **

Whats the purpose? It feels worthless  
So unwanted like I've lost all my value  
I can't find it, not in the least bit  
and I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you"

And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all  
But then you assure me 

At this point she is looking to naruto but as soon as they make eye contact looks away

I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once

So I say if I can't, do something significant  
I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted  
And nothing trival, that life could give me will  
Measure up to what might have replaced it

Too late look, my date book  
Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone  
And I bet, that regret  
Will prove to get me to improve in the long run

And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all  
But then you assure me

I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once

im a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was gonna the day, gonna be the day  
That I would do something right  
Do something right for once

I notice, I know this  
Week is a symbol of how I use my time  
Resent it, I spent it  
Convincing myself the world's doing just fine  
Without me  
Doing anything of any consequence  
Without me  
Showing any sign of ever making sense  
Of my time , it's my life  
And my right, to use it like I should  
Like he would, for the good  
Of everything that I would ever know

I'm a little more than useless  
When I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once

im a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was gonna the day, gonna be the day  
That I would do something right  
Do something right for once 

With that she gets off the stage and goes back to her seat whilst sakura forces naruto to the stage.

on his way to the stage he passed hinata a note.

He made his way up and talked to the musicians then took a guitar.

"ok people, this is dedicated to a certain person"

he said as he eyed hinata

"**Where is your boy tonight?**

**I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good  
thing about this part of town." **

The song started off with just naruto singing, then he came in with the guitar and the drums and bass joined in, meanwhile Hinata looked at the note

_Hinata,_

_This song is for you_

**"When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you."**

He sung as he started to move around the stage with the beat

**"Do you need him? I could be him.  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him."**

He sung looking directly at hinata.

**"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good  
thing about this part of town."**

He then started scanning the whole crowd.

**"Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call  
you...but for the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants off at 4:00 in the  
afternoon."**

By this point hinata had nily fainted as naruto kept playing. All the crowd was cheering

**"Do you need him? I could be him.  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him." **

_**(1-2-3-4!)**_ sung the backups 

"**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good  
thing about this part of town."**

**Then naruto went into a solo. **

_**(won't find out)**_** "he won't find out"  
**_**(won't find out)**_** "he won't find out"  
**  
**"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good  
thing about this part of town." **

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't  
find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good  
thing about this part of town." 

And with that the music died down and naruto went off the stage, everyone glomped him with cheers and he got dragged off to the bar bye sasuke

_Eh, I need to talk to her_ he thought

Whilst he was doing that, Lee took to the stage

"1,2,3…1,2,3,4"

and the music began

**When he was seeing her****  
He could see he had his doubts **(he looked towards sasuke)**  
Now he's missing her because  
You know shes missing out  
Now its haunting him  
The memorizes like a ghost  
and he's so terrorified  
Cause no one else even comes close **

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend 

At this sasuke snarled

So then, along comes me  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that to breath (left all that to breath)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me 

**- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -**

(Meanwhile with naruto)

Naruto had snuck out the back of the house and onto the balcony, he was acknowledging the great view when he heard footsteps behind him

"hi… hinata"

he turned to face her

"D-Did you mean that song? If you do, your saying you want to be with me"

he looked down then walked to her and grabbed her hands

"I meant everyword of it, including the whole 'kibas an arsewhole thing'" (no offence to pie, don't kill me)

At this hinata giggled

"Naruto-kun, i-i-"

"what about kiba…?"

"we broke up about 5 days ago"

"naruto I love you!"

Naruto dropped her hands and turned away slowly

"hinata, I cant say that I love you, for I grew up with no parents to teach me what love is…" hinata began to get teary and walked away

naruto quickly grabbed her wrist

"But im willing to learn"

the suprising thing was that hinata beat naruto to the kiss

HAPPY ENDING

Sorry about the kiba bashing.. and the sasusaku bashing.. but yeh…

Hope you liked it, **R & R**


End file.
